The Journey Begins
by GalaxyFirefly
Summary: After a few years since the plot of YuGiOh, a new evil is emerging. It is upto 2 new duelists to stop them before they take over the World. Chapter 2 is up. Please R & R
1. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters, but I own John, Mike and his family. This is my 2nd story I wrote, so it will not be the best story you have ever read.

"Now, I summon Battle Ox in attack mode. I attack your Life Points." John said as his opponent's Life Points hit 0.

"No way. How could you beat me 10 times in a row?" Michael asked, as he picked up his cards.

"Actually it was 12 times. I guess I have better cards than you." John said, boastingly.

Just then, their mother opened up the door of their bedroom. "John, Mike, you know I do not like that card game. Hurry up and get ready, we're leaving to go to the musuem in 10 minutes." She said.

"Yes mother." The 2 brothers said in unison as they picked up their cards.

Half an hour later, they arrived at the Domino Musuem. They were going on a field trip to study for a history test on what happened 5,000 years ago. When they entered into the musuem, there were 3 people came to greet them. John and Michael did not know who they were, but they assume that they were the staff managers.

"Hello and welcome to the Domino Musuem. I am Ishizu, this is my brother Marick, and my our adopted brother, Odion. What brings you to this Musuem?" The girl asked.

"My 2 sons need some historical facts that happened 5,000 years ago in Egypt. What infomation do you have?" The mother asked Ishizu.

"There was a great war in Egypt. A man waged his wrath again a mighty pharoah. He used dark forces to summon what is known as "Shadow creatures." These creatures once lived in peace and harmony among us, but as time progresses, these creatures became evil one by one. So the pharoah and his gaurds sealed these creatures into stone tablets. But when they need to use them, they can summon them with special items. What happened 5,000 years ago, a man who is a thief tried to steal several of a special items. If he would obtain them, he could rule the world. He attacked the Pharoah's kingdom and badly beat the 6 high gaurds of the Pharoah's court. Then the battle took off, the thief and the Pharoah; but none were victories. This went on for days, until the Pharoah beat him in his own game, and sealed him forever." Ishizu said to the confused tourist.

"Ok, come on children. Let's go. Thank you Ishizu." The mother said to her. She did not believe entirely one word that Ishizo said. It sounded ludicrius and impossible. But she did not want to be rude either. As the 2 children started to follow their mother through the doors, Ishizo stopped the one of the children.

"Your name is John, am I right?" Ishizu asked him.

"Yeah, how did you know my name?" John asked her.

"I have something for you. Take this." Ishizu said as he handed him a small box. But it was not an ordinary box. This box has a gold edge to it, and a weird pattern on the lid of it.

"What is it?" John asked as he took the box from her.

"It is a precious artifact that the Pharoah used in Egypt. When you open this box, there are pieces you'll need to asemble. It will help you out on the card game you have." Ishizo said to the boy.

"But how do you know that I played Duel Monsters" John asked, very confusingly.

"That is none of importance. But I must warn you that a great evil will emerge again. Soon, the only hope is you. But you must put together this puzzle before this evil emity comes." Ishizo said to the boy, but she knew that he would not believe her.

"Uh...ok. I got to be going now." John said as he ran out to meet with his mother, with the box in his hands.

On the way home, the mother noticed that John had something in his hand. "What do you have?" the mother asked, referring to the box.

"It is a puzzle that Ishizu got me." John said, not wanting to tell the whole truth. He figured that his mother did not believe Ishizu, and she would be disappointed if she knew what Ishizu said to him. He decided to let it remain a secret, at least for now.

When they got home, John quickly ran to his bedroom and opened the box. In the box, there were alot of pieces. "It looks like it will take forever to put together." He thought to himself. But as he spilled the pieces on the table to put it together, he noticed that 2 items fell from the box. They were 2 duel monster cards.

"What are these cards doing in the box?" John asked to himself as he picked up the 2 cards.

"Woah, no way!" John exclaimed as he saw the cards. One was a Dark Magician, and one was a Dark Magician Girl. He couldn't believe that 2 very rare cards was in this box. He shuffled them into his deck, and he wanted to try them out; but he had to finish the puzzle first.

It took 2 full days, but he finally managed to finish the puzzle. "Finished" He exclaimed as he fit the last piece into the puzzle. All of the sudden, he felt a strong vibration, as if there was another presence in the room.

At that very moment, John heard a scream. He rushed to the kitchen and found one of his younger sister, crying.

"What happened?" John asked to the crying child.

"Some stranger kidnap mom." She cried. "There is a note here." She handed it to John. It read:

"We have your mother. If you want to see her again, come to the Domino Park at 5,

and do not forget to bring your cards if you want to see your mother again."

John quickly looked at the clock. It was 4:30. He quickly rushed to his room and got his cards. All of the sudden, he stopped and looked at the puzzle, laying on the table. He decided to take it along with him. If Ishizu is correct, this puzzle will help him out in his duel.

He quickly ran to the park as fast as he could possibly go. Once he arrived, he could not see one person in sight. He looked around for a few minutes, but there was noone that he could see anywhere. Just then, a figure popped out in front of him; causing John to jump back.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" John asked to the figure.

"I want to duel you. If you beat me, I will let your mother go. If I win, your mother will remain with us." The kidnapper said to the boy.

"Then let's duel" John said as he took out his deck.

"Here, take this." The kidnapper threw an object to John, it was one of the Kaiba duel disk.

"Ok, let's get on with this." He said as he inserted his deck and activated his duel disk. The kidnapper activated his duel disk also and the both drew 5 cards.

"I'll go first. I summon Dark Blade in attack mode. (1800/1500) Then I play 2 cards face down. That will do it for me." The kidnapper said as he ends his turn.

"My move." John said as he draws. "He maybe expecting my attack, so he can activate his facedown cards. So I think I will play this card." He thought to himself. "Now I play my magic card: Heavy Storm. This card destroys all magic and trap cards on the field. Then I summon Berserk Gorilla in attack mode. I attack your Dark Blade." He said as his Gorilla destroyed his monster.

(Kidnapper: 3800/John 4000)

"Nicely played, but play this over." The kidnapper said as he drew. "I play my magic card: Nightmare Steel Cage. Now you cannot attack or be attacked for 2 whole turns. Now, I summon Silent Swordsman LV3 in attack mode. (1000/1000) I end my turn for now."

"What? Why would he played that weak monster?" John thought to himself. "I draw. I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode. That will end my turn." He said.

"Now the fun begins," The kidnapper said as he drew. "Now I sacrifice my Swordsman LV3 to special summon Silent Swordsman LV5 in attack mode. (2300/1000) I end my turn. This would be your last turn, so use it wisely." he said to the boy.

"Fine, then I draw." He said as he begin to draw, but something is holding him back. "Wait! There is too much at stake here. Let me take over and I promise I will help you bring victory and to save your mother." A voice said to him. At first, John thought he was just hearing things, but he decided to let the voice take over. Just at that moment, he was transformed into what appears like an older version of himself. The kidnapper could not believe what he saw.

"What the..." He said as he was trying to figure out what happened.

"Now, let's us continue the duel." Yami said. "I draw. Now I activate my magic card: Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw 2 cards. Now I activate my magic card: Mystical Space Typhoon. I'll use it to destroy your Nightmare Steel Cage. Then I sacrifice both monsters to summon my most prize procession. Say hello to my Dark Magician."

"What? How did you get that card?" The kidnapper asked him, couldn't believe what he just summoned.

"Now, Dark Magician: Dark Magic Attack." Yami said as his Dark Magician attacked his swordsman.

(Kidnapper: 3600/John: 4000)

"This is not over. I draw. I activate Premature Burial on my Blade Knight. Then I sacrifice it for The End of Anubis. (2500/0) That will end my turn.

(Kidnapper: 2800/John: 4000)

"I draw. I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode. (1200/400) This allows me summon Mad Dog of Darkness in attack mode. (1900/1400) Now, I activate my magic card: Magical Formala. This raises my Dark Magician's attack points by 500. Now Dark Magician: Dark Magic Attack." He commanded as his Dark Magician attacked his monster. "Now my Mad Dog of Darkness and Maruading Captain, finish him off." He said as the two monsters attacked him directly, causing his Life Points to hit 0.

"No, how could I have lost?" He said as he sunk down on his knees, still stunned by that attack.

"Now, tell me where you are keeping my mother and and I'll let you go." Yami said to the kidnapper.

The kidnapper rose to his feet. "Never" was his reply. He ran as fast as he could to Yami, going to try to knock him out.

Yami sighed, "I don't think so. Mind crush!" As he said this, the kidnapper was paralized. All of the sudden, he heard a noise in a building, not to far from him. He changed back into his former self. As John came to, he wondered what happened. All of the sudden, he heard the noise from the building. He quickly ran over and opened the door. He found his mother tied up to a chair. He quickly untied her.

"John, get out of here. Go find help, there is a kidnapper here." the mother paniced, not knowing that Yami took care of him.

"Mom, don't worry. I took care of it." John reassured her.

"But how?" the mother asked her son.

"I'll tell you on the way home." John said as he and his mother was walking home. He didn't know exact on what has happened, but he knew that his adventure isonly beginning.


	2. New Tournament, New Friends, New Enemies

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. However, I own John, Mike, and his family.

It was a few days after the kidnaping and things had settled back down. John was again dueling with his brother, Mike.

"I summon Dark Magician. I attack your Armored Lizard now!" John said as he commanded the attack.

"Oh man, I never win." Mike fumed as his life points hit 0.

"Don't worry, you'll win sometime. In the meantime, why don't you keep practicing and buying more powerful monsters for your deck." John gave his brother some friendly advice.

Just then, their mother came into the room. "Something came in the mail for you, today." She said as he handed him the letter.

John quickly opened the letter and read it, but he could not believe what he was reading.

"Who is it from?" Mike asked John, but the letter really engrossed John that he did not pay attention to his brother. "No way!" John exclaimed as he read the letter the 3rd time.

"What is it?" Mike asked the 2nd time, but this time he is getting a little annoyed.

"Kaiba Corp is having another big tournament. It says here that he heard about the duel a few days ago, so he invited you and me to enter in this tournament." John exclaimed.

"No way! That is great! But I need a lot more practicing before I can even duel in this tournament." Mike said rather sadly.

"No problem. I will help you with your deck. But we better hurry, the meeting for all of the duelist is tonight." John said to his brother as he and his brother headed toward town to buy cards for both decks.

Meanwhile in a distant land.

Servant #1: I have received news from the outside world that Kaiba Corp is having another tournament. It is supposed to be the biggest tournament that was ever held.

Mysterious man: Well, well. Kaiba is hosting another tournament. And what is the prize for winning this tournament?

Servant #1: I did not receive that information yet, master.

Mysterious man: If I know Kaiba and I do, then I suspect that all 3 Egyptian God cards will be there. But why stop there? I suspect that all 7 millennium items will be present there as well. Let us join this tournament so I can obtained the 7 millennium items and the 3 Egyptian God cards.

Servant #2: But master, if you join this tournament, Kaiba will disqualify you as soon as he sees you.

Mysterious man: I got that plan all figured out. All I have to do is enter a false name and disguise myself until I have all of the millennium items and the God cards.

Servant #1 & #2: As you wish, sir.

Mysterious man: Soon, all of the millennium items will be mine. Then I can gain ultimate power.

Later that night at Kaiba's mansion, there were a lot of people there, including News Reporters. John, Mike, and the rest of his family walked in the doors, stunned on how many people were there.

"Wow, there must be a thousand in here." Mike exclaimed.

"My guess is around 500 people in here." John said to his brother.

"No way! Look over there" Mike said as he pointing his finger. John and the others looked where he was pointing at.

"No way! Is that Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler?" John asked, paticurlary to noone.

John and Mike ran upto Yugi and Joey, whom they were talking to several people.

"Are you Yugi Moto?" John asked.

"Yes I am, and you are?" Yugi asked him.

"I am John and this is my brother, Mike. We came to sign up for the tournament." John said to Yugi.

"Really? That's great! I am looking forward to facing you on the field." Yugi said to John. But just then, Yugi saw a familiar item that John is wearing around his neck. It was the Millennium Puzzle.

"What! Where did you get that?" Yugi asked, referring to the Millennium Puzzle.

"A girl that works at the Domino Museum gave it to me. I think her name is Ishizu." John said to Yugi.

"Uh...could I talk with you after the meeting?" Yugi asked John.

"Uh...sure." John said, not knowing why Yugi wanted to talk to him. He wasn't sure if he was in trouble, or maybe this item is dangerous.

About 15 minutes later, Kaiba stepped on the stage. "Welcome to the Kaiba Corp Gold Grand Prix Championship. This tournament was designed for just one thing, to find the best duelist in the World. But I wouldn't let you dream about winning this tournament, because as unfair as it may seem, I will be entering as well. Now, the rules are simple: 4000 Life Points, Tributes, and other basic rules. But here is a twist, the loser of the duel most forfeit the card of the opponent's choice to the winner. Now may I present to you the participants of the tournament: Marick Istar, Ishizu Istar, Odion Istar, Duke Devilin, Mai Valentine, Espa Roba, Mako Tsunami, Weevil Underwood, Johnny Steps, Rebecca Hawkens, Auther Hawkens, Bandith Keith, Solomon Moto, Jonathan Byler, Michael Byler, Arukab, Maximilian Pegasus, Joey Wheeler, Yugi Moto, and of course myself. May the best duelist win, and I plan to."

"What a stick up." Joey said, referring to Kaiba's ego.

Later that night, John went over to see Yugi in private.

"You know what that thing is around your neck?" Yugi asked him.

"Yeah, Ishizu said it is a puzzle and it will help me to win duels." John said to him.

"It is much more than that. There is a spirit that is living inside the puzzle." Yugi said to John, but John looked at him rather strangly.

"There is a spirit living inside my puzzle?" John asked while holding his puzzle up.

"Yes, but this is a friendly spirit. You see, 5000 years ago, there were terrible wars. A pharoah stopped these wars, single handedly. For millenniums, the spirit of that pharoah lives inside of the puzzle." Yugi said to John.

"Normally, I wouldn't believe you. But however, I did noticed something in that duel when my mother was kidnapped.

Begin Flashback

"Fine, then I draw." He said as he begin to draw, but something is holding him back. "Wait! There is too much at stake here. Let me take over and I promise I will help you bring victory and to save your mother." A voice said to him. At first, John thought he was just hearing things, but he decided to let the voice take over. Just at that moment, he was transformed into what appears like an older version of himself. The kidnapper could not believe what he saw.

"What the..." He said as he was trying to figure out what happened.

"Now, let's us continue the duel." Yami said. "I draw. Now I activate my magic card: Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw 2 cards. Now I activate my magic card: Mystical Space Typhoon. I'll use it to destroy your Nightmare Steel Cage. Then I sacrifice both monsters to summon my most prize procession. Say hello to my Dark Magician."

"What? How did you get that card?" The kidnapper asked him, couldn't believe what he just summoned.

"Now, Dark Magician: Dark Magic Attack." Yami said as his Dark Magician attacked his swordsman.

(Kidnapper: 3600/John: 4000)

"This is not over. I draw. I activate Premature Burial on my Blade Knight. Then I sacrifice it for The End of Anubis. (2500/0) That will end my turn.

(Kidnapper: 2800/John: 4000)

"I draw. I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode. (1200/400) This allows me summon Mad Dog of Darkness in attack mode. (1900/1400) Now, I activate my magic card: Magical Formula. This raises my Dark Magician's attack points by 500. Now Dark Magician: Dark Magic Attack." He commanded as his Dark Magician attacked his monster. "Now my Mad Dog of Darkness and Marauding Captain, finish him off." He said as the two monsters attacked him directly, causing his Life Points to hit 0.

"No, how could I have lost?" He said as he sunk down on his knees, still stunned by that attack.

"Now, tell me where you are keeping my mother and and I'll let you go." Yami said to the kidnapper.

The kidnapper rose to his feet. "Never" was his reply. He ran as fast as he could to Yami, going to try to knock him out.

Yami sighed, "I don't think so. Mind crush!" As he said this, the kidnapper was paralyzed. All of the sudden, he heard a noise in a building, not to far from him. He changed back into his former self.

End Flashback

"And when I came to, the kidnapper was lying on the ground." John said as he finished his story.

"Sounds like you are in for an adventure." Yugi said to him, as John nodded.

"Anyway, I got to get home, and prepare my deck. So I see you on the field, next week." John said to Yugi

"Sure. I am looking forward to a honorably well-fought match." Yugi said to him as he shook his hand.

"I'll see you later, then." John said as he ran out the doors to his waiting mother and his family out in the car.


	3. Mai vs Weevil

It was a few days after the meeting. John and Mike arrived at Kaiba's mansion. Kaiba was announce the comparings to see who face whom. There were a lot of people there, seems like there were more people than there were last time. A few moments after all of the duelists were present in the room, Roland announced the duelists and the comparisons.

Roland: And now the announcement to start the Kaiba Corp's Gold Grand Prix Tournament. The 1st duel today is select at random. The first duelist is Mai Valentine. The one that will face Mai Valentine is Weevil Underwood. Duelist, prepare your decks and begin the duel."

"Right." Mai said as she activated her duel disk.

"You are going to be food for my insects when I am done with you." Weevil said as he activated his duel disk.

"Let's duel." Both duelist said in unison.

"I'll start things out with this. I summon Amazon Fighter in attack mode. (1500/1300) Then I play 1 card face down. That will end my turn." Mai said as she ended her turn.

"I summon Girochin Kuwagata in attack mode. (1700/1000) I attack your Amazon Fighter." Weevil said as he commanded his insect.

"I activate my trap: Mirror Wall. Your monster's attack points becomes 850 attack points. Now Amazon Fighter, counter attack." Mai said as her monster destroys his insect.

"You will pay for that." Weevil said. "I play 2 cards face down. That will end my turn."

(Weevil: 3150/Mai: 4000)

"My move." Mai said as she drew. "I summon Amazoness Swords Woman (1500/1600) I attack your Life Points with my both of my monsters"

"I activate my DNA Surgery. I transform all of the monsters on the field to Insect monsters. Then I activate Insect Barrier. Thanks to this trap card, all insect monsters cannot attack me."

"Fine. I end my turn." Mai said.

"I draw. I summon Pinch Hopper in attack mode. (1000/1200) Next, I play Remove Trap to destroy your Mirror Wall. Now, I attack your Amazon Fighter." Weevil said as he commanded his monster to attack.

"So, you are finally giving up?" Mai asked in confusion.

"Now quite, take a look at this." Weevil said as his monster is destroyed. "Now since you destroyed my monster in battle, I can special summon any insect that is in my hand."

"Any insect monster?" Mai asked.

"Yes, now I special summon Insect Queen in attack mode. (2200/2400) Now Insect Queen, attack Amazon Fighter." Weevil commanded as it destroys her monster.

"Thanks to my monster, I did not lose any Life Points." Mai said.

"I know, but I did more than you know." Weevil said as he laughed.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked.

"Each time I destroy your monster, my queen will leave an egg. It will keep my attack points up. In addition, it gains 200 attack points for each monster, and I count 2 right now. So it has 2600 attack points. I will end my turn for now."

(Weevil: 2650/ Mai: 4000)

"My move. I activate Graceful Charity. This magic card allows me to draw 3 cards, and discards two. Now, I summon Harpie Lady #3 in attack mode. Then I activate my magic card: Harpy Feather Duster. All of your magic and trap cards are gone." Mai said.

"No! You ruined my strategy." Weevil fumed.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Now Amazoness Swords Woman: Attack his egg. Next, my Harpie Lady #3 will attack your Queen." Mai said as her monster was destroyed.

"Why did you do that?" Weevil asked.

"When my Harpie Lady #3 is destroyed by your monster, the monster that destroys it cannot attack for 2 turns." Mai said. "I will end my turn."

(Weevil: 1250/ Mai: 2700)

"Fine. I draw. Now, I summon 1 monster in defense mode. I end for now." Weevil said.

"I draw. I sacrifice both of my monsters for Harpies Pet Dragon. (2000/2500.) Then I play Monster Reborn on my Harpie Lady #3. Then I play Elegant Egotist. I transform my Harpie Lady #3 to Harpie Lady Sisters. Now my dragon gains 300 attack points for each Harpie Lady. And I count 3. So my dragon's attack points is now at 2900. Now my monsters, attack his dragon and the rest of his Life Points." Mai said as Weevil's Life Points hit 0.

"No, how could I lose?" He said as he sunk to his knees.

"Now for the rules, I gain 1 card from your deck. So I choose Insect Queen." Mai said.

"Fine, but you will pay for taking it." Weevil said as he handed Mai his rarest card.

"Now, the next duelist is Johnny Steps verses Jonathan Byler. The duel will commence shortly." Roland said.


End file.
